


Trying to Fix what isn't Broken

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex Whump, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assault, Big Damn Hero Michael, Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Kyle is an ass, M/M, Out of Character, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sexual Assault, Sorry Not Sorry, Threats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 06:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Kyle is an ass to Alex and he goes a bit too far in his torment





	Trying to Fix what isn't Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I was nice to Kyle in my last fic so now I'm making him into a complete a$$hole in this

He was at school way too early for his liking but at least it was quiet. The school year was almost over, graduation was just around the corner and he was almost free. Right now his refuge had, oddly, become the school’s locker room. It was always deserted before class and he liked the quiet time of being all alone to do what he needed in private. The mirror was cracked but months of practice meant that he didn’t really need the mirror.

A noise from behind caused him to turn around. He called out but no one replied. Alex shrugged off his unease and turned back to the mirror but he stopped again.

“Guerin?” he called out “is that you?”  
It wasn’t a secret between them that Michael Guerin would sometimes come into the locker room to shower before class but Guerin wouldn’t ignore Alex if he was there. 

Alex looked up at the clock; there was still too much time to kill before class. He slipped his eyeliner back into his bag, shouldered it and picked up his guitar case. He’d just have to go to the music room and practice for a while or at least until someone else showed up. Sometimes he was a bit self-conscious about playing in front of others.  
He turned around, ready to leave the locker room and found himself face to face with Kyle Valenti.

“Manes” Kyle greeted him.  
“Kyle” Alex replied; he knew he sounded curt.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“At school?”  
“In the locker room, Manes... Trying to spy on your classmates in the shower, maybe?”  
“In an empty lock room?”

Alex shook his head in disbelief and rolled his eyes. He took a step forward but Kyle sidestepped him, blocking his exit.  
“Kyle, what the hell?” Alex snapped.  
“Are you scared, Manes?” Kyle hissed.  
“Of you? No” he scoffed.

Kyle immediately shoved him which threw Alex off-balance and caused him to drop his guitar; he glared at Kyle, hoping he hadn’t damaged it. He reached for it but Kyle kicked the case across the room.

“Kyle, seriously” Alex snapped “what is your deal?”  
“You are!” Kyle shouted as he shoved Alex again.

He didn’t miss a beat; Alex dropped his bag and shoved back but Kyle had been anticipating that. He was quick to throw a punch and caught Alex’s lip. It was reminiscent of their fight outside prom but this time there was no one to come to either of their aid.  
There was a fierce anger inside Kyle as he came at Alex, again and again. Alex, having grown up with three older brothers, knew how to defend himself but that’s all he was doing. Kyle kept throwing punch after punch and it was all Alex could do to block or deflect them. He wasn’t given a chance to fight back.

Kyle launched himself at Alex and they both fell to the ground; Kyle scrambled to get the upper hand by climbing atop of Alex, straddling him while continuing to punch his face. Alex’s head was already starting to feel it and he tried to throw Kyle off but the other boy wrapped his hand around Alex’s throat and started to squeeze, hard.  
It was a scary reminder of all the times his father had grabbed him like this and Alex almost completely shut down but that didn’t stop Kyle’s attack. 

“Kyle!” Alex tried to shout but it was a struggle.

Alex threw all his weight behind one last defence in a desperate bid to throw Kyle off. It worked enough for him to break free and he started to scramble away but he didn’t get far. Kyle grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down; Alex lashed out and kicked whatever part of Kyle he could reach.

Surely someone could hear all this commotion and would come investigate? Alex was hopeful. Then Kyle’s hands were around his neck again and with one hard thrust, Alex’s head hit the nearby locker and his vision blurred.

“Kyle?” he gasped only for the other boy to do it again. Alex closed his eyes, the pain intensified and his body went limp.

*

Alex blinked and looked around in confusion. He couldn’t talk, something was in his mouth silencing him; he couldn’t move either and looked down to find his hands tied together with what looked like a piece of netting. Where the fuck had Kyle found that? He looked over and saw a supply cupboard open, Kyle was standing in front of it with a lacrosse stick in his hand.  
He sat up and reached for whatever was tied around his mouth. He yanked it free and turned to Kyle.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Alex shouted.  
“Wrong with me?” Kyle dropped the stick and approached Alex, dropped to the ground next to him. He reached out and grabbed a fistful of Alex’s hair, tugged hard. “Wrong with me? You’re the one who’s messed up”  
“You’re the one who attacked me!”  
“It’s for your own good, Alex”  
“My own… What?”

Kyle reached for the bag he’d brought in with him and started to rummage about for something in particular.  
“I don’t really want to do this” Kyle explained.  
“Then don’t” Alex argued.  
“I told you, it’s for your own good… You’re just confused”  
“What you’re doing is confusing me, nothing else is”

Alex was pulled to his feet and he immediately became dizzy. Kyle dragged him across the room and into the showers where he affixed Alex’s tied hands to one of the showerheads. Alex kicked behind him at Kyle’s shin so he retaliated by knocking Alex’s head forward into the tiled wall. He was already seeing stars; he wondered if he was going to blackout again.

“This could’ve been a lot easier” Kyle explained “but I’ve never done anything like this before”  
“You’ve never beaten and tied up a classmate? That’s good to know” Alex snapped over his shoulder. Why had Kyle put him like this, with his face to the wall and his back to Kyle?  
“I was promised… everything… Not just a full ride to Michigan but… a guaranteed place at the med school of my choice”  
“Who has that kind of…?” Alex’s face fell as he realized.  
“All I had to do was scare you… fix you… and my future is set”  
“You can’t fix me, Kyle, I’m not broken”

Kyle reached into the bag again and pulled out something else entirely. Alex swallowed nervously as his pupils widened in a mix of shock and fear. His eyes, instinctively, filled with tears; he was used to threats and beatings from his father but this was something else entirely.

“Kyle, no” he begged, shaking his head in disbelief “please don’t do this”  
But there were tears in Kyle’s eyes too as he moved closer and reached for Alex’s belt buckle. His hands were shaking with nerves.  
“Kyle, please?” Alex begged “just let me go and we’ll just pretend you did what you were told to do”  
“It’s not that easy… This might really help you, Alex”  
“It won’t… It won’t, Kyle, please?”

Kyle took a deep breath and grabbed Alex’s jeans, his underwear and yanked them down to his knees then he recoiled and took a step back. Alex was shaking, he looked over his shoulder and he could see the struggle Kyle was wrestling with.

“Kyle, please?” Alex shouted “don’t do this!”

Alex watched as Kyle took a determine step forward then he felt the other boys fingers on his waist and was preparing for the worst when suddenly Kyle’s hands were gone from his skin. He turned and looked over his shoulder to find Kyle was on the floor on the far side of the room and Michael Guerin was standing over him.

Michael reached down, grabbed a fistful of Kyle’s shirt and yanked him to his feet. He punched Kyle as hard as he could which caused him to collapse on the ground again. Michael was as quick in his attack as Kyle had been on Alex and he kicked him while he was down. Kyle fought back as best he could but Michael, for someone so compact, his punches were very powerful.  
He dropped to the ground and picked up the offensive item Kyle had been going to use on Alex. Michael grabbed hold of Kyle’s throat, trying to crush his windpipe, while waving the item in his face.

“Michael, don’t hurt him” Alex shouted.  
“If you even look at him again” Michael hissed in Kyle’s ear, “I’ll shove this so far up your ass it’ll come out your mouth”

Kyle didn’t even pick up his bag; he simply broke free of Michael’s hold and ran from the locker room. He didn’t even look back. Alex could tell that Michael wanted to go after him, could see the look on his face and the way his hand was balled into a fist. Michael was beyond pissed.

“Guerin?” Alex called “are you okay?”

He appeared to almost be in a trance. Michael dropped what he’d been holding and kicked it far away. Trying to explain what that was doing in the locker room was going to be someone else’s problem. Michael made his way across the room and reached up and untied Alex’s hands from around the shower head.  
With Michael’s help, Alex lowered his arms but immediately reached down to readjust his clothes. When his eyes met with Michael’s, he couldn’t quite read what was happening in his gaze. It was a mix of anger and, was that concern?

“Thank you” Alex whispered. “For stopping him when you did”  
“You’re welcome” Michael replied almost shyly.

Alex felt Michael’s hand on his lower back, ushering him away from the showers and back into the locker room. Michael eased Alex onto one of the low benches then he moved over to the sink, collected a handful of paper towels and ran them under the tap then he made his way back over to Alex. He sank down in front of him then carefully reached out, placed the damp towel to Alex’s lip and wiped away the traces of blood.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked him. Alex nodded his head but wouldn’t look at Michael.

He was so gentle, like he was afraid to touch him, afraid of hurting him. But Alex wasn’t afraid of Michael, he was so grateful to him but for some reason he couldn’t form the words. When Michael made to stand up, Alex reached for him and grabbed hold of his hand. He looked up at Michael with a mix of emotions in his eyes. Michael sank back down, his hand still holding onto Alex’s, his thumb gently soothing his skin.

“Thank you” Alex breathed “thank you”

Then he burst into tears as the shock of what almost happened hit him. Alex collapsed, his entire body shaking as sobs wracked him. He felt Michael’s arms around him, pulling him into a hug, and Alex grabbed onto Michael’s shirt, grasping it tightly, holding onto it as though afraid to let go.  
Michael’s hand gently stroked Alex’s back, up and down in a comforting, soothing way. 

“Guess I picked the right time for a shower today” Michael said, breaking the silence between them.  
Alex made an exasperated laugh as the tears continued to stream down his cheeks.  
“Do you uh know why he was…?”  
Alex shook his head; he couldn’t tell him the truth… But Michael wasn’t an idiot; he’d seen exactly what Kyle had been going to do and he knew there had to be a reason behind it.  
“You want me to go finish him off?” Michael asked him.  
“Guerin” Alex sighed.

“And we’re back to last names” Michael nodded his head but he kept his arm around Alex, still offering as much comfort as Alex was willing to take. “You called me ‘Michael’ before”  
“I did?”  
“Yeah… I kinda liked it”  
“Oh”  
“But you’re the only one who calls me ‘Guerin’ and I kinda like that too”

“I don’t think there’s anything I can say or do to thank you” Alex began “for what you did for me today”  
“You’ve given me a safe place to live” Michael replied “that’s something I can never truly thank you for”  
“This is hardly the same thing… Kyle was going to…” he trailed off.  
“I know what he was going to do… I saw what he was going to do… and I couldn’t let him hurt you like that”  
“How am I ever going to face him again? Knowing what he tried to do”  
“Frankly, I don’t know how I’m ever going to look at him without smashing his face in” Michael’s entire body tensed in rage as the mirror above the sink shattered.

Alex broke away from Michael and they both stared at the smashed glass.  
“Kyle bashed my head against it earlier” Alex admitted “must’ve loosened it or something”  
“Yeah or something” Michael agreed.

Michael’s hand slid into Alex’s as they continued to stare at the broken mirror.  
“We uh should probably clean this up” Alex stated “I mean I’m going to clean it up”  
“No, I’ll help” Michael agreed “but… why do-?”  
“No one can know what happened here, okay? I don’t want Kyle to get in trouble”  
“Are you kidding? He tried to-”  
“I know what he tried to do but this has to stay between us, please?”

Alex moved forward and started to pick up the pieces of mirror. Michael made his way over to the supply cupboard and started to put the equipment back in its place. They didn’t speak while they worked though Alex was done in no time and he returned to the showers. He was staring at something on the floor when Michael came in.

“Alex-” Michael stopped him from picking it up and grabbed it himself.  
“Do you think it would’ve hurt?” Alex asked with his eyes still fixed upon it.  
“I think Kyle would’ve made sure it hurt you”

Michael walked back to the sink and wrapped it in paper towel before dropping it in the bin with the broken glass.  
“And you’re sure you’re okay?” Michael asked him.  
“I am… Thanks to you” Alex replied.  
“And you definitely don’t want to report it?”  
“Who’d even believe me, Guerin? It’d be my word against Kyle’s”  
“Your bruised face tells a different story”

Alex nodded his head in understanding. He couldn’t let anyone see him like this.  
“I’m going to go” he said   
“Alex-”  
“I need to be alone and… you’ll be here all day, right?”  
“Yeah”  
“Reasons” Alex reached up and placed his hand to Michael’s cheek. “Thank you, Guerin”

*

Alex kept to the back roads to avoid being seen by anyone as he sneakily made his way home. At first, he kept expecting Kyle to appear from nowhere to finish the job but he didn’t come across a single person on the trek. Once home though, he bypassed the house and made his way to the tool shed.  
Michael hadn’t left anything behind which filled Alex with a mix of emotion. It was clear Michael was covering himself, making sure if anyone came in for any reason they wouldn’t know he’d been staying there but it saddened Alex to think Michael still wasn’t able to settle anywhere.

He moved over to the bed and lay down, buried his face in the pillow which proved to be a big mistake. It smelt like Michael so he breathed in deeply. Fuck, he couldn’t believe how lucky he’d been that Michael had come in when he had… What if he hadn’t? What if Kyle had’ve…? He curled up in a small ball, tucking his legs up to his chest and hugging the pillow to himself. His entire body was shaking at the memory. He could still feel Kyle’s hands on him, touching him, undoing his zip and pulling down his pants…  
He’d been so damn lucky.

Alex closed his eyes and surrendered to his tears. Sobbing at what had almost happened and the fear of all the possible ‘what if’s’. He was still trembling when the door to the tool shed opened and he sat up, half fearing his father’s arrival but it was just Michael.

“Can I come in?” Michael asked from the doorway. Alex nodded his head yes. “I… I know you said you wanted to be alone but uh I don’t think you should be… not after…”

Alex nodded his head again. Michael pulled the door closed behind him and made his way over to Alex; he sank down on the bed beside him and reached for his hand. Alex allowed it, their fingers entwined but he grasped Michael’s hand just a little too tightly. When he felt Michael’s arm around his shoulder, he didn’t pull away; he leaned into his embrace and felt himself relaxing for the first time since Kyle…

“I did a bad thing” Michael confessed. Alex stiffened, almost afraid to hear what Michael had done.  
“The uh…” he hesitated “item Kyle was going to use on you… I may have sneaked it into his locker”  
“Guerin” Alex sighed.  
“I know it was stupid but it’ll be embarrassing for him”  
“And if he blames it on one of us?”  
“He won’t… He knows what he did and this is what I did… It’s over now”  
“What if he tries again?”  
“He won’t”  
“What if someone else does?”  
“I won’t let that happen, okay? I’ve got you, Alex”

Alex nodded his head as the tears started again.   
Michael wrapped his arms around him and held him close when he felt Michael’s hand in his hair he closed his eyes and told himself it would be okay. It helped hearing Michael repeating the same words aloud. It took quite some time before Alex started to believe him. Michael’s touch was comforting and he felt himself calming, calming, until he eventually drifted off to sleep, comfortable and safe in Michael’s embrace.


End file.
